Love Can Find A Way
by trishaj48
Summary: A story from my imagination of Gil and Sara getting back together again with the help of a couple of friends and just for fun I’ve thrown in a few surprises. As always, I own nothing associated with CSI,I just borrow it.
1. Chapter 1

Love Find A Way

Gil finished the case he was working on and went to the house. "Sara!" he called. No answer. "Sara!" he called again as he walked into the bedroom.

Sitting on her pillow he found an envelope. Opening the envelope he found the ring he had given her and a piece of paper. GOOD BYE was all it said.

Gil took the ring and threw it across the room. "To hell with her," he screamed out loud. "I don't need her, I don't need anyone."

That had been two months ago, he had removed everything that reminded him of her. Everything that is except for the one thing he could not control, his dreams.

Because that is where she was, every night. He could feel her body laying next to his, he could taste her kisses on his lips and he could see her smile.

Grissom knew he was going to go mad, he could not get her out of his mind. He could not live without her, he was not sure he even wanted to.

The solution to his problem was to bury himself in his work and that was just what he did. He worked doubles 7 days a week, he hardly ever slept and ate only once in a while.

He was killing himself, but he did not care. Why should he care? Warrick was gone. Sara was gone. Life was not worth living.

Everyone at the lab noticed the change in him, he was short with everyone. He refused to let anyone near him. If he was not in the field he was in his office.

It had taken Catherine a while to get over the pain of losing Warrick, she had just woke up one morning and told herself that life had to go on. Warrick would not have wanted anyone to grieve for him.

She had tried to talk to Grissom but he shut her out. She only knew one place to turn.

Pulling in a deep breath she knocked on the door. "Miss Willows, how very nice to see you." "Lady Heather, I need to talk to you," Catherine said sitting down on the sofa.

"Certainly," Heather said as she poured tea. Catherine told her about Gil and Sara, she told Heather she was afraid that Gil was going to destroy himself.

"I am glad you came to me," Lady Heather told her. "Gil is a dear friend, I must try to help." "What will you do?" Catherine asked. "I think I still have a few tricks," she told Catherine.

Lady Heather had tried to call him, he refused to speak to her. "I do believe the OLD Lady Heather is the only one who can handle this," she told herself.

It had taken her almost a month to set her plan into action. She pulled in a few favors and the scene was set.

"Grissom," Catherine said sticking her head in the door. "You need to check out a DB. Everyone else is busy, you are the only one left." She handed him the address.

On his way there he tried to remember why is sounded familiar. Arriving at the house he knew why. It was Lady Heather's old place of business.

Knocking on the door he was surprised to see Lady Heather standing there. He mumbled something about a body.

"Follow me," she told him. She went downstairs. "In there," she told him. Gil walked through the open door, he turned to ask her something when the door shut and locked.

"What is going on," he asked as he took out his flashlight. He turned it on and found himself standing in an empty room. "Have a seat."

He heard a voice but saw no one.

"I said sit," the voice said. Gil sat in the only seat in the room, as he sat straps went around his wrists and ankles. A bright light came on.

The door opened and Lady Heather came in. "Now you have no choice but to talk, the both of you." As she said that the door opened. Another person came into the room.

Gil looked at the person, "Sara?"

Lady Heather stood in between the two of them. "It has come to my attention that you, Gilbert, have been driving everyone crazy, rumor has it that you have given up on life. It has also come to my attention that you and Miss Sidle need to talk."

"I am going to start the conversation by telling you a story, Gil." Heather reminded him of how he and Sara met, she went through the 9 years that they were together.

Then she ended it by telling him, "I have never seen two people more in love than you two. Two people more suited for each other. The only thing I don't know is why you feel it necessary to throw it all away."

"Now," she concluded, "You have all the time you need. No one to interfere and neither of you can go anywhere." Heather walked out the door, when the door closed the straps came undone.

"The door is locked, I am the only one who knows how to open it," Heather said.

Sara and Gil looked at each other, neither said anything. Finally Sara broke the silence, "You look like hell." He just looked at the floor.

Once again there was silence. Gil stood and walked around then sat again and looked at Sara.

"I was wrong," he told her. "Wrong to let you go. I pushed you away from me when all I wanted to do was hold you close."

"I was so busy trying to right the wrongs of the world that I lost track of what was important, YOU and me."

He stood and went to her, taking her hands he pulled her close to him.

"Nothing is more important than you. I want to be with you, I don't care where it is as long as we are together."

Sara buried her head in his chest and cried.

"It makes no difference where we are as long as we are together," he told her.

Gil tenderly lifted her head and kissed her. "In you arms is the only place I want to be," she told him.

The door opened, Gil put his arm around Sara's waist and they walked out.

Sitting on the table was a piece of paper with Gil's name on it.

Gil took it and read then he said, "I have a fantastic idea."

He handed Sara a piece of paper, "This sounds great. Except it says HUSBAND and WIFE needed."

"That is the FANTASTIC part of it," he said slipping the ring back on her finger. "Yes, I can't think of anything I would rather do," Sara tells him wrapping her arms around him and kissing him.

The paper she was holding fell to the ground. Lady Heather walked out the door as they get into his car and drove away. She picked up the paper she had left for Gil and then she smiles.

The paper read HUSBAND AND WIFE TEAM NEEDED TO OVERSEE A GROUP OF COLLEGE STUDENTS GETTING READY TO HEAD TO COSTA RICA TO DO RESEARCH IN A RAINFOREST.


	2. Chapter 2

Love Find A Way

Chapter 2

On their drive back to CSI Gil looked at Sara, "How did Heather get you out there?"

Sara laughed, "You know I went to San Francisco to bury some ghosts. I had decided that I needed to come back and talk to you, explain why I left and - well to see if there still was an 'US'. Heather meant me at the airport - how she knew I was there I don't know - told me what she planed on doing and I was 100% for it, we needed to talk and that seemed like the perfect way to do it, neither of us could run away." Gil smiled, "I guess I can be a little pigheaded."

Sara laughed, "A little! What are you going to tell Ecklie?"

"I can't leave the team high and dry. I'll tell Conrad that I am moving on to bigger and better things. I have four cases on my desk, I'll clear them up and while I am doing that he can find a replacement."

Sara gave him a funny look, "And me? What am I to do while you are doing your thing." Sara was starting to get that old feeling again.

Gil smiled, "When you left I wrote you up as needing some personal time. I figured until I heard form you it was the best way to protect your job. What you do is up to you, you can hang around the house and be a lady of leisure or you can come to work. The ad did say that the research will not start for two months."

"And getting married," she asked, "When do we do that?"

"Is this weekend to soon?" he asked. Sara looked at him. "I'll write us off and we can go back to the ocean, I know how much you love it there."

Sara did not know what to say. "Well?" Gil asked pulling into the parking lot and getting out of the car.

Gil walked around to her side of the car and opened the door. "Yes," Sara said flying into his arms.

"You tell the team and I'll talk to Ecklie," Gil said kissing her. Sara nodded, she knew she got the easier of the two.

Gil and Sara walked into the break room where the rest of the team was waiting. "Hey," Greg said hugging her, "Look who's back."

"Only for a couple of months," Sara said. "What?" Nick said.

"Take a seat and I'll tell you a story," Sara said, grabbing a cup of coffee.

She told them everything - about her childhood and her thoughts when she was trapped under the car. She told them about why she had to leave and about Heather's plan to get her and Gil talking and their plans to marry, then she told them the rest. "Gil and I will be going to Costa Rica in two months," Sara told them. Sara answered the barrage of questions that followed.

Meanwhile, Gil was telling Ecklie his and Sara's plans.

"I see," Conrad said, "I'll have two of you to replace."

"Catherine is more the qualified to run shift," Gil told him, "And there is a fresh bunch of recruits graduating this weekend. I personally know a few of then, they show good potential."

To say Conrad Ecklie was upset would be putting it mildly, "You are sure this is what you want?"

Gil looked at him, "I have never been more sure of anything in my life."

Ecklie stood and extended his hand, "Then all I can say is 'good luck'."

Gil left Ecklie's office, "That went better then I thought it would," he said to himself.

Sara met Gil by the time clock, "Shall we go home?"

Gil swiped his badge, "By all means."

"How did things go with Conrad?" Sara asked.

Gil laughed as he told her what was said.

"That was easier then I thought it would be," Sara said smiling.

Gil took her hand and walked to his car. At the house Sara was attacked by slobbery kisses from Hank. "Did you miss me fella?" Sara said as she pet the dog.

Gil pulled her into his arms, "I did." His lips found hers. "Gil," Sara moaned, "I need you." Gil smiled, "Let me shower." He carried her bags to their room, stripped and headed for the shower.

Every nerve in Sara's body is on fire, she has never needed him as bad as she does now. She had to fight off the temptation to join him in the shower instead she undressed slowly and lay on the bed.

Gil came from the shower. Sara smiled, he didn't even bother to put anything on.

Gil lay next to her and kissed her.

Sara could feel his breath on her skin as he kissed his way down. Gil started at her collarbone, then moved to her stomach, ending at just the right spot between Sara's legs.

He reaches his tongue out and starts making small circles on her sweet spot, and Sara's almost gone.

Gil replaces his tongue with two fingers. Sara gasps, and Gil almost loses control at the sounds she is making.

Sara breathes his name again as Gil places his fingers still inside her, he feels her walls tighten. She's calling out his name as her sweet honey fills his mouth.

Sara moves to Gil's manhood and he emit's a deep groan as her mouth closes around him, her tongue wetting his about to explode manhood. Sara alternates between stroking and sucking until she hears a low groan from the back of his throat.

Taking that as her cue, as a sign that he's more than ready, Sara sits up, straddles him and guides Gil to her entrance.

Sara rocks back and forth, getting used to the feeling of him inside her, and then, slowly, she starts moving up and down.

Sara quickens her pace, both their breaths becoming ragged.

With a moan, Sara explodes, her head thrown back.

Gil's thrown over the edge and, lifting his hips Gil releases himself deep inside her.

Sara slowly rolls of Gil and lies next to him.

Sara finds her comfy place, cradled in Gil's arms, with a satisfied, smile on her face.

"I can stay here forever," she whispers.


	3. Chapter 3

Love Can Find A Way

Chapter 3

Conrad was upset to say the least, he was sure that Gil was throwing his life away, but if that was what he was going to do then there was nothing Ecklie could do about it.

The rest of the team was happy for Gil and Sara. They all knew just how deeply they loved each other and they knew that neither Gil nor Sara would be happy with anyone else.

Gil had gone to the powers that be and arranged for Sara to be back on shift with him, he wanted his whole team together. "After all," Gil had said, "We are family and family functions better together."

Nick laughed. "Not always," he said, remembering some sibling rivalry he had encountered growing up.

That night after shift Gil sat at his desk filling out the application for the job in the rain forest, Sara was busy making wedding plans.

Sara stopped when she heard Gil sigh, "You ok?"

"Fine," was all he said.

The way Gil had said "Fine" had Sara concerned, she knew him to well.

Sara walked behind Gil and kissed the top of his head, "Are you sure?"

Gil leaned back against her, "Yes." But his "Yes" was no more convincing then his "Fine" was.

Sara was convinced that Gil was having second thoughts, not about getting married, but about the whole rain forest thing.

"We don't have to do this you know," Sara said, spinning his chair around so he was facing her.

Gil put his arms around her and rested his head on her chest, "Not marry the girl of my dream? I would be crazy."

Sara kissed the top of his head, "That is not want I was talking about."

Gil didn't say anything, he just put his hands under her top and gently cupped her breasts. Sara moaned. "I love you," Gil whispered, as he took off Sara's tee-shirt.

Gil pulled a nipple into his mouth and after flicking it with his tongue, sucked it tenderly.

He released her nipple and found her lips, tongues danced around each other as he removed her sleeping shorts.

Gil's mouth found her nipple again and while sucking her he inserted two fingers into her folds.

Soft moans turned to deep groans and squeals of desire.

Sara was getting so close, his mouth finding the sensitive flesh of her neck he kissed and nippled as he continued to pump his fingers.

Sara screamed his name her climax was so intense that she almost fell.

Gil cradled her in his arms and carried her to the couch. Easing her down he removed his boxers and sat as Sara straddle his lap facing him, he entered her.

Sara loved being this way. It was intimate and erotic, all at the same time.

Gil kissed her as he used his hands underneath Sara's buttocks so he could quicken his pace.

Sara's hips moved with him, matching his rhythm with her own, they became as one.

Gil pulled her down close to him as he released himself.

"I love you," he whispered as she fell forward, resting her head on his shoulder, "Never doubt that."

Sara smiled, "Never." "The paper work can wait," Gil said as he took her hand and went to the bedroom, "I want you in my arms."

Sara lay cuddled in his arms as she slept. Gil lay awake, staring at the ceiling.

He had concerns, a lot of them, but he didn't dare let Sara know. He wanted her, he wanted to be with her, of that he was sure, he was just not sure of the rest of it.

Gil had finally fell asleep but it did not last long, the phone ringing woke him.

"Gil," the voice on the other end said, "I need you in the park - right away." "What is it?" Gil asked Jim. "I'll explain when you get here, make it quick."

The phone woke Sara also, Gil told her about Jim's phone call as he dressed.

"I'll go with you," Sara said, throwing on some clothing.

The tone of Jim's voice alarmed Gil, "Well hurry."

In the car Sara said something about it being bugs.

In the park Gil could see Jim, a paramedic, David and Catherine. Gil walked toward them, "Bugs?"

"No," Jim said. He moved to one side, laying on the ground was a man covered in blood, sitting next to him was a small boy.

Gil looked at Jim, "The boy is signing."

Gil knelt next to the boy, within minutes Gil had an idea of what happened.

"His name is Keith, the DB is his father - Larry Black. A man, about as tall as his father wearing a blue shirt and black pants and gray sneakers, came up behind his father - shot him, grabbed his mother and took off that way." Gil pointed toward the river.

"Why was the boy not hurt?" Catherine asked. "Keith said that the man acted like he was not even there," Gil said.

Gil stayed with the boy as the others headed the way Gil pointed. "Grissom," Jim yelled. Gil walked toward the others, "His mother?"

"No," Jim said, "Another body." This body was full of bugs.

"Sara and I will take this one," Gil said," Catherine, call Nick and you two stay with Jim on the Black case." Catherine nodded and followed Jim as she called Nick on her phone.

Gil quickly busied himself with the bugs and Sara with the surrounding area.

Gil and Sara were at the lab processing their evidence when Gil's phone rang. After taking the call he turned to Sara, "I need to go to the hospital, they found the mother."

Sara nodded as Gil walked out the door.

Gil went to Mrs. Black's room, sitting next to her bed was Keith. After talking with her Gil touched her hand and went to Jim. "There was two of them, one raped her in the back seat of a car while the other drove. When he was finished the men traded places, after the second man was finished he pushed her out the door and sped away.

Gil and Sara's bug filled body turned out to be an elderly gentleman who had wandered away from his daughters house and got lost. The gentleman had died from a heart attack.

Gil and Sara notified the daughter. "Thank you," she said, "I have been so worried."

"I'm sorry for your loss," Sara said. "Thank you," the lady said, "But, thanks to you, at least I know where he is and just what happened to him."

Gil turned his focus to the Black case.

The next morning the attackers were found and arrested, later that day Gil and Sara were on their way out the door when Judy called to him. "Dr. Grissom, you have a visitor." Gil looked to where Judy pointed, Mrs. Black and Keith were standing by the door.

Gil and Mrs. Black signed back and forth for a while, as Gil was ready to leave Keith tugged at Gil's trousers, he signed something to Gil and then handed him a small stuffed toy. Tears fell from Gil's eyes, as Mrs. Black hugged Gil and walked away.

Sara went to him. "I told her we caught the man," Gil said, holding the small stuffed toy, "Keith gave me this. He said it is his favorite toy, he wanted me to have it as a way of saying thank you for helping."

That night Gil stood looking out the window, Sara came up behind him and put her arms around him. She lay her head on his back, "I tore up the papers." Gil turned to her, "What?"

"You can't leave, I seen it in yours eyes," Sara said.

"I don't want to lose you," Gil said, finally voicing his fear. Sara smiled, "You are my life. I'm not going anywhere."

Gil pulled her close to him and kissed her.

_One more to sort of pull everything together and I think this one will be wrapped up._


	4. Chapter 4

Love Can Find A Way

Chapter 4

Gil looked at her, "But I don't understand? You left because you were unhappy and all the time you were gone - well you seemed happy each time we talked."

Sara kissed him, "I lie really well don't I. Darling, I was miserable, I just didn't want you to know it. I guess you could say I was lost - I had to find myself."

Gil smiled, "Did you?"

"I found that where you are is not as important as who you are with. I love you, Gil, that is what is important. I can't ask you to be anyone different then who you are."

Gil kissed her, "But I can't ask you to stay where you don't want to be and it is not fair for me to want you to be anyone but who you are either."

"I want to be your wife, the rest will work it's self out," Sara said, tenderly touching his face, "Anyway, it is not Vegas, it's the job. I feel like I am not making a difference."

"But if you are not satisfied then ……." Gil ended there, he could not say what was on his mind.

"I told you, I'm not going anywhere. I have another idea," Sara said smiling.

Gil looked at her, "What?"

"Let me get all my ducks in a row then we'll talk. Right now I have something else on my mind," Sara said, sliding her hand down to Gil's crouch and squeezing it.

There was an immediate, Gil's manhood started to harden.

"God, Sara," Gil moaned, "You know what that does to me."

Sara kissed him passionately, "Just what I wanted it to."

Gil locked down the house as Sara started for the bedroom.

Sara started to undress. "Let me do that," Gil said.

Sara moaned deeply as Gil undressed her, kissing and caressing her skin as he did.

"Sara," Gil whispered, "You are so beautiful."

Sara smiled, "And you are overdressed."

A soft groan came from deep within Gil as Sara undressed him.

Sara smiled. "You aren't so bad yourself," she said, pushing him to the bed.

Gil laughed as he pulled her with him.

Sara straddled him, Gil could feel the heat from her womanhood against his chest.

Sara kissed his lips, then she moved her kisses ever so slowly down. First his chest then his stomach. By now Gil was so hard he thought he would explode.

Sara took his swollen manhood into her mouth and ran her tongue around the head as she cupped his balls.

Gil was groaning and calling her name, he had to stop himself from thrusting to hard.

"Sara," he managed to gasp, "I can't hold it much longer."

Sara didn't stop her assault on his manhood, instead she released his balls and started to stroke his shaft as she continued licking and sucking his head.

As Sara tasted and felt his explosion, Gil groaned deeply. His body was still trembling as he grabbed her and laid her on her back.

Gil pushed her legs farther apart so he could lick at every bit of her wonderful womanhood.

He quickly moved his mouth and sucked her clit into his mouth. Kissing it passionately, sucking it gently.

Gil pushed two fingers into her opening and pumped them making sure he hit her spot.

He felt her body shudder violently as her orgasm crashed over her, washing over his face. She was screaming his name.

Gil lay his head on her thighs, gently kissing them and caressing her skin, feeling her body tremble with aftershocks.

Gil pulled her to him.

Sara's head was on his chest, her hair damp from sweat. Their breathing had finally slowed and their pulses had returned to normal. He smiled as he kissed the top of her head.

"When?" he asked.

"When!" she said, wondering what he meant.

"When will you become my wife," Gil said, kissing the top of her head.

Sara smiled, "Hopefully before our child is born."

Gil shot straight up, "Our child? Are you pregnant?"

Sara laughed uncontrollably, "No. I just wanted to make sure you were paying attention."

Gil fell back on the bed. "I have everything ready for the first of next month," Sara said.

Then she added, "Would a child be that bad?"

Gil pulled her close to him, "No. I would love to have a child with you. But let's get married first."

Conrad was delighted when Gil told him that he had changed his mind about leaving, so was Catherine. She had other plans, she wanted the day shift supervisor position.

Sara's "other idea" was a teaching . She had been offered a position in the local community collage as a math instructor.

Gil and Sara were married in a simple ceremony with their friends, Heather was sitting in the front row.

The End


End file.
